


Just like a fuel that's ready to burn

by Spylace



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Sex Tapes, Unrepentant crack, email mishaps, why you shouldn't click on suspicious links
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spylace/pseuds/Spylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always check your address line.</p><p>Chuck learns this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like a fuel that's ready to burn

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt [here](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=2247757#t2247757) at Pacific Rim Kink Meme which asked for a sexy gift gone wrong. 
> 
> Chuck sends Raleigh a webcam video of himself jacking off. He just happens to send it to everyone else as well.
> 
> A little late to crash in on the party for Chuck's birthday but bb, 11 years from now, you're going to save the world. Happy birthday!

This was the last time he was taking advice from the internet.

Post-Kaiju internet is a scary place, ranging from the summit of Anteversian cults to rabid groupies posting the same picture of a certain person or thing over and over again.

Chuck had an email account for Kaiju alerts. Who hadn’t after Trespasser stomped his way through San Francisco? But while texting and tweeter feeds had replaced this mostly obsolete and slow-as-snail method of communication, he checked out from time to time because he was bored. Raleigh was training the newbies in the kwoon and couldn’t be bothered to entertain him.

After trashing an illegible ad about the miracles of Kaiju bone powder, he was directed to a link on The 10 ways YOU can spice up your sex life.

Before Raleigh, it would have taken him less than 0.02 seconds to click delete and move on. But curiosity raised its ugly head and poked him hard with the insistence of a five-year-old who had just seen something he really, really wanted at a toy store and was about to throw a tantrum.

Personally, Chuck thought he and Raleigh were solid. They had both seen each other at their best and their worst and they understood each other’s obligations to their respective drift partners. There were never any expectations. He had been a little surprised and glad that they clicked beyond a rough tumble in bed.

But what if Raleigh was... bored? There were only so many times he could play up the mouthy virgin.

Brows creased in consternation, he moved his pointer toward the link.

 

Raleigh woke up in the morning, alone, as a human burrito, rolled inside the scratchy folds of regulation sheets and his lumpy sweater because sometime in the night, the heating had shut off in his room and spending five years in Anchorage had done very little to endear him to freezing his ball off in any way shape or form.

Exhausted, he smashed the snooze button and set about getting ready for the day. By the time he reached the cafeteria, everyone was there staring expectantly at his disheveled state as though some great big unknown had been answered just by him being there.

He received a standing ovation for his troubles, catcalls dogging his footsteps as the crowd parted like the Red Sea, allowing him to jump to the front. The server smirked at him dirtily before spilling soup from the ladle in a way that that was entirely too sexual for his sleep-addled mind. He had taken one bite of his much harassed breakfast before he was mobbed, Tendo and Mako pressed to his side while doctors Geiszler and Gottlieb filled the seats across from him, the triplets somehow squeezing themselves in to their right.

“So last night,” Geiszler enthused. “That was some pretty hot stuff.”

Gottlieb elbowed him in the ribs. “Please refrain from sharing your observations. Some of us are trying to eat.”

“Oh come on Her _mann_. You’re not telling me you _haven’t_ watched it.”

The other man blushed, his face becoming blotchy red. He mumbled a reluctant denial into his bowl of oatmeal.

“I didn’t know the kid had it in him.” Tendo mused. “It was kind of weird. I mean, I watched him grow up.”

Mako shrugged. “I did not mind.”

“Does he always look like that?” Hu asked eagerly, leaning forward until they were nearly nose to nose. His brothers pulled him back, planting him firmly on his ass. “When he’s about to come?”

“Is he a professional?” Cheung inquired, “The camera work was very good.”

“Very tasteful.” Jin interjected.

The gears were spinning inside his head. Raleigh was beginning to realize that they were all taking about sex. _Sex by Chuck_ since he hadn’t touched anyone after the younger pilot seduced him with the idea of a no-frills relationship. Soup dribbling out from the corner of his lips, he croaked “what the fuck—”

“Becket!!”

All cognizance shut off in his brain as his body nearly tore itself in two between hiding beneath the table and running away as fast as possible because this was not a drill. A hand wrenched him from his group of friends.

It was Herc but with a lethal glint in his eyes that made his ball shrivel just a bit. He’d fought enough Kaiju to know murder when he saw it and the older pilot was exuding pure malice.

Oh shit, Herc _knew_.

Raleigh honestly thought there would be words. _Hurt my precious baby boy and I break your face_. That kind of thing. But since Herc Hansen was Australian, he probably had a more colorful variant like, _break my kid's heart and I tear your legs off with Striker Eureka and use them as Kaiju bait_.

Or at the very least, an explanation on what he had done to deserve the punch that laid him out flat across Pentecost’s very expensive carpet.

“Herc” The marshal barked, descending on them like the wrath of God. “I will restrain you if I have to.”

“Those won’t hold me.”

“My God dad,” Groaned a familiar voice, “TMI.”

Stars exploding in his eyes, he turned his head and saw the sullen shape of Chuck sitting in a swivel chair across Pentecost’s desk.

“I want to know why my son was _displaying_ himself on the camera for everyone to see.”

“Blugha?” Raleigh said, because his jaw was broken and he wasn’t sure his teeth were intact.

Chuck shrunk in his seat looking vaguely guilty.

“It was an accident.”

 

Raleigh held an ice pack to his face as he stared intently at the screen before him. He doubted that Chuck would be dropping by any time soon. After forwarding a sex tape of all things to everyone in the Shatterdome, he’d be surprised if Herc didn’t bury his son in the archives and let him out only when there was a Kaiju attack.

But just in case, Raleigh clicked on the video in his inbox and waited.


End file.
